


Beginning with Marriage

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/F, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Allura is sent to treat with an empire that controls one of the approaches to Earth. The only problem is that they won't treat with unmarried leaders. Allura chooses Veronica as her fake wife, and Veronica isn't quite sure why.





	Beginning with Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 20 - ~~Fake Dating~~ or **Fake Married**

“Remind me again why this in necessary?” Veronica muttered, twisting the ring on her finger with her thumb. It still felt odd and she couldn’t stop playing with it.

Allura shifted in her seat, never taking her eyes off the speaker addressing the room. “They don’t treat with unmarried leaders,” she said under her breath. “I already explained this.”

Veronica bit her lip as more alien writing flooded the screens around them. Allura was noting something down in the same alien script. It was meaningless to Veronica, and she looked around the room again. They weren’t the only ones treating with this empire, and she did see that the representatives of other nations were all sitting in pairs.

As soon as Allura stopped writing, Veronica leaned a little closer. “That doesn’t explain why you chose me,” she whispered. “You could have chosen anyone! Coran would have been a better choice, since he actually understands all this.”

“Since I’m treating on behalf of Earth and its allies, it made sense to bring a human,” Allura whispered back.

Veronica raised an eyebrow at her. “Why not Shiro? Or any number of other _men_.”

The speaker sat down and the pairs around the room started talking. Veronica had tuned out most of what he was saying. Politics were not her area, and she was far more interested in why Allura chose her to be her fake wife for this.

Allura reached out and tucked some of Veronica’s hair behind her ear, a gesture she had made more than once since they had taken their seats at the treaty table.

“My preferences are well known by Altea’s former allies, even after ten thousand years,” she said, as if it was obvious. “Bringing a man would have fooled no one.”

“Oh...”

Well that certainly didn’t help in Veronica’s latest mission of ignoring the attraction she’d felt simmering for Allura since the day she’d met her. Not one bit.

With sigh, Allura slid her tablet in front of Veronica and leaned against her side. When she pointed to the tablet, as if explaining something, she whispered, “Do you regret agreeing to this?”

“I didn’t say that,” Veronica mumbled. “I just didn’t understand why you chose me.”

Allura wrapped an arm around her and kept gesturing at the tablet. “We need this treaty or we leave a route to Earth unguarded. If our deception is revealed before a treaty is signed, the offence it would create would ruin our chances. We’ll fake a divorce later. I had to pick someone I could easily act out intimacy with.”

Veronica let that settle for a moment before responding. There were far too many interpretations to be sure exactly what she meant. And the whole situation still felt like a joke to her. It was almost cruel, really, to be so close and have Allura be so tactile with her when it really meant nothing more than securing a treaty for Earth.

It was making her attraction to Allura worse, seeing her alone more frequently since they’d set off from Earth. It was becoming an infatuation, dangerously fast.

“So, you picked me because you find it easy to pretend you’re attracted to me?” she asked.

Allura sighed. “I forget that you humans are so restrained and sensitive about these matters. I should have considered that my interest would make you uncomfortable with this mission. I assumed you understood that was why I picked you, and that your acceptance meant that you did not mind. I’m afraid it is too late to stop though. We must see this through.”

Veronica swallowed and tried to think before speaking. Allura took back her tablet and began imputing more alien script, as if they had been discussing whatever the speaker had been talking about. Veronica wasn’t required to pay attention, Allura had been given full reign to negotiate this and only check in after each meeting for approval of her decisions.

Maybe she should have been paying attention. Politics really wasn’t her thing, but it would serve to distract from the sudden realisation that Allura was interested in her and had chosen her as her fake wife specifically because of that.

“I was not aware of your interest,” she found herself saying quietly.

“Then my attempts at human subtlety must have been overly successful,” Allura said, sounding amused and not at all bothered that she was expressing an interest she believed was one-sided.

Veronica made a mental note to ask about the way Alteans viewed and approached relationships, because she could not fathom how calm and confident Allura was being about this.

“You should have been less subtle,” Veronica muttered.

Allura gave her a considering look. “Would you have refused to do this if you had known?”

Heat flooded Veronica’s cheeks and she spoke without thinking. “No, I probably would have kissed you.”

“Oh...”

Allura glanced around the room and then raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, we are supposed to be married so there is nothing stopping—”

Veronica was kissing her before she even finished speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legnedaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
